LightsCameraFamily
by love2read2015
Summary: I made the biggest mistake of my life five years ago. I was only eighteen, I thought nothing would happen to me. I was invincable. That was until graduation, my girlfriend told me she was pregnant. AH ExB


**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**# # # #**

_**Edward's POV**_

I made the biggest mistake of my life five years ago. I was only eighteen, I thought nothing would happen to me. I was invincable. That was until graduation, my girlfriend told me she was pregnant. I couldn't believe it. I was only eighteen, I wasn't ready for a baby! I wanted to live my life. I wanted to spend my weekends going to parties, not taking care of a kid. I told her that too. There was a lot of crying on her part. A lot of anger on mine. She was tearing me away from how I wanted to live my life.

Her parents were pissed at me. My parents were dissapointed. When I told them I wanted nothing to do with the baby they said they understood and proceded to tell me that somewhere in the world, I have a big sister. Her name is Alice Mary...They don't know her last name since it was a closed adoption. As soon as she was born the doctors took her to her family. Mom and dad never even held her. They told me it was their biggest regret, giving her up for adoption.

My best friend was my girlfriends big brother. He had been my best friend since kindergarten. He wouldn't talk to me. Everytime I tried to get in a word, he would glare and look away from me. Then september came and I went away to Dartmouth. I left Bella who was five months pregnant all alone. I left the day after the doctor's appointment that we found out the sex of the baby.

It was February 13th. I was at a party and it was eleven forty pm. My phone alerted me I had a text message. I sighed and pulled out my phone. The message was from my ex best friend. It was a picture of a tiny little boy. He mouth was open..crying. His hands in fists. The next picture was of a tired looking girl holding the same baby. The only difference, the baby wasn't crying. He was snuggled up against her, a pacifier in his mouth and a small hat on his head. The last picture was of the baby being weighed. The boy was completely naked. He had curly brown hair his little eyes were opened, reavealing bright green orbs. The scale said he weighed a small six pounds one ounce, also it was revealed that he was only nineteen inches long. Then there was his name...Draco Chase Cullen. Cullen...Not my last name of Masen.

I couldn't complain though. I was the one who said I didn't want him then left. My son...Her son... He wouldn't be mine, I'd left them like they were dirt on the bottom of my shoe. I shut my phone off and let the tears fall. My friend found me sitting on the couch.

" Dude, what's wrong?", He asks and sits next to me. I give him my phone. He turns it on and looks at the messages. " What's the big deal? It's a kid..", His eyebrows come together.

" I-it's my kid. My son...Created from me and the woman I love. Now she has to do it alone, she has to take care of our son alone and it's all my fault.", I put my head in my hands and cried. Jasper rubbed my back.

" Wanna tell me how that happened?", he asks calmly. I take a deep breath and nod.

" I met Isabella Cullen in kindergarten. Her twin brother Emmett, was my best friend. We grew up together and sophmore year we decided to date. Junior year we started sleeping together after proclaiming our love. Graduation day, she pulled me aside and told me that she was pregnant. She was eight weeks. At twenty weeks, we went to find out the sex of the baby. We found out the baby was a boy. I left the next day. I didn't even say goodbye. Then Emmett text me an hour ago. My son was just born. He looks so much like Bella. Her hair, her nose her mouth. He has my eyes and my ears. He's tiny, six pounds one ounce and nineteen inches long. I left my own son because I didn't want to grow up.", I cried.

That was five years ago. Today signs of Bella and Draco are everywhere. Bella became a famous singer. She's on tv right now. On Ellen...

" _So, you have a child? Let's talk about him.", Ellen smiles._

_" He's amazing, the perfect kid. I couldn't of asked for a better one.", Bella smiles wide._

_" How did you come up with his name? Draco Chase Cullen?"_

_" Well, his father and I talked about the future once. He said all he wanted was for his son to be named after his Uncle Chase. I loved the name Draco so that's how I named him.", she explained._

_" I understand you were a teenage mother, what happened with his father.", bella visibly tensed._

_" When I found out I was pregnant we were only eighteen. He wanted to party not sit home and take care of a baby. He left for college the day after we found out Draco was a boy. He didn't even say goodbye. So I gave Drake my last name, he knows who his father is. I don't hide anything from my son.", Bella takes a deep breath._

_" I heard that you sing him a song when he's sad. Is that true?"_

_" yes, I made it just for him. I put it on my album, but it's his song. Whenever he's sad I'll sing it to him and he'll feel better.", Bella smiles._

_" Is it hard balancing work and family time?"_

_" No. I have set days that I tell my manager not to schedule anything. I always make sure I'm at Draco's school functions and that I'm always there to tuck him in. I refuse to let my son think I don't have any time to spend with him.", She crosses her ankles._

_" I hear little Draco is in the back? Can he come out here?", Ellen asks excitedly. Bella nods and motions for him to come onto the stage. He's dressed in a little suit. He runs over to Bella, his brown hair falling into his eyes. His green eyes are wide with excitement._

_" Hello Draco, how are you?", Ellen asks him._

_" I'm gweat! Thank you for letting we on the show.", He says politely._

_" You are just so cute. Do sing with mommy sometimes?"_

_" Ya! I love singing with Mommy. I'm going to be just like her when I grow up.", He squeals. _

_" I hear you have a birthday coming up.", Ellen mentions._

_" Ya! I'm turning five years old.", he smiles hugely. Ellen pulls out a gift bag and hands it to him._

_" Well, I heard you were going to be here, so I stopped and got you a present.", Ellen hands the bag to him He opens it carefully and pulls out a brand new Ipod._

_" Thank you! I'll take really really good care of it. I promise.", he hugs Ellen and the crowd 'AWWW's. The show breaks and I turn it off sighing._

I hear someone sigh behind me and it's Jasper.

" He's gotten big.", Jasper says.

" Yeah, looks just like Bella too.", I chuckle sadly.

" You know what! I'm sick of this. If you feel that much regret, get your stupid ass on a plane and go beg for forgiveness! Tell her you made a mistake, tell her you love her more than the world and universe. Tell her you want to be the best father to your son as you possibly can! You aren't the same eighteen year old kid scared of the future. Take control and get your family back.", Jasper shouts. I realize he's right and I'm on the next plane to LA...

** # # # # **

**What did you think? To boring? To stupid? Did you like it? Who's POV should it be in next chapter? Should I even continue it?**


End file.
